7th Naval Battalion
The 7th Naval Battalion 'was a System Alliance Marine Corps unit of the Special Forces. It was highly regarded as one of the best armed units in the Systems Alliance. It consists of some of the first- and second-generation N7s. Background Members of the 7th possessed exceptional, immense pride and distinction in their unit, reflected by the customary comet-and-skull tattoo each received. The unit only houses those who haved proven themselves to earn the rank of N7; making it nearly impossibe to be a member. Their motto, ''"In Faith We Conqure" , earned them the nickname of "Archangels" and "Paragons". They had a feud with their rivals, the 5th Naval Battalion, who didn't appreciate their methods. History First Contact War The 7th was formed during the First Contact War of 2157 CE. The 7th Battalion served in some of the most climatic battles during the latter part of the War and helped liberate Shanxi. Men and women from this battalion were also some of the first humans to fight off an alien threat. Skyllian Wars During the Skyllian Blitz of 2176 CE, the 7th Battalion put up a stiff resistance against batarian assault forces. Overall, the defense of Elysium was one of the longest battles in the 7th's endured during the Skyllian Wars. Among the 7th was Operations Chief Janet Walker and the-then Service Chief Matthew Shepard. While batarian forces where attacking the human capital of Elysium, the 7th - along with other military units and armed civillians - held them off while unarmed civillians ran to escape shuttles. The 7th and other ground teams had a much harder fight, but still managed to hold out for several hours. The 7th nearly lost all their men and women, leaving Walker and Shepard as the only survivors. When reinforcements finally arrived, the enemy turned tail and fled in what vessels they had left. In the aftermath, the 7th was nearly decimated. Walker was shot in the leg and shoulder and was honorably discharged and awarded the Purple Heart. Shepard was awarded the highest military decoration, the Star of Terra, and was regarrded by the Alliance and Elysium as a hero. Re-establishment After the Skyllian Wars, Walker - already discharged - requested to return to the Arcturus Station to train the new generation of Special Forces and re-establish the 7th. She was granted this offer. During the Arterius Crisis, the number of the 7th rose to 150. To this day, Walker, Anderson, and Shepard are considered examples of true Paragons. The newer 7th consists mostly third generation N7s under the command of surviving second gernation N7s. Known Paragons Janet_Walker.jpg|'''Operations Chief Janet Walker. One of the original Paragons and currently trains new generations of N7s. Anderson.jpg|'Captain David Anderson'. One of the original Paragons and remains ties to them, though not directly. Matt_Shepard.jpg|'Lieutenant Commander Matthew Shepard'. One of the second generation Paragons and hero of Elysium. He is also the first human Spectre. He still remains ties with the Paragons, though not directly. Category:Mattpaul092 Category:N7 Commandos Category:Organizations Category:Soldiers